


Blood of the Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biographies, Heaven, Hell, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, Overly Fanfictionalized Fandoms, Partially Deceased Syndrome, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Biography of the Winchester brothers in rhyming verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of the Brother

**Author's Note:**

> SЦPΣЯПΛTЦЯΛL

The blood of your brother painted on the sky,  
Maybe that's the reason why you can't stay dry,

You're crazy so you can't remember what your father said,  
It doesn't matter anyway since they're all dead,

Spend the family reunion by an empty tomb,  
It's better than home anyway, the devil's in your room,

The only reason you keep going is because you've come so far,  
You left all the reminders in your dad's car,

There is stairway to heaven, but nobody's home,  
You have a wayward sprit in this broken fleash and bone,

Hell's doors are open, time to sell your soul,  
If you feel it, numb you heart with some rock and roll

**Author's Note:**

> 《》《《》☆《》》《》  
> ▄︻┻┳═一::::::::: (╰_╯)


End file.
